


Kiss Me Now

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the Blitz scene, Drunk Kisses, How do I tag?, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, ineffable husbands, slight angst, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Crowley is invited for drinks after the Blitz.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Kiss Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @protect-the-jojos: DRUNK AND SLOPPY KISS PLS (obviously for ineffable husbands) ((also I'm so sorry if these annoy you aifnwnt))
> 
> (Ajbdfkjbds thank you! And no, you could never annoy me with these!!!)
> 
> *After 1941*

Aziraphale sat in the passenger seat of the Bentley, hold the case of books with a shaking grip. The literal and metaphorical bombshell dropped on him earlier still wracking him.

_Oh no, oh Lord, I-I-I Love him I love a demon oh God I love Crowley I love him I love my best friend-_

“We’re here angel,” Crowley announced stiffly, snapping Aziraphale out of his trance, looking straight ahead. 

Aziraphale flushes deeply in embarrassment, almost sure he had been spaced out for far too long. 

“Right. Of course,” Aziraphale looked out the window. 

Crowley glanced over at the angel. His feet were now a dull ache, but his heart throbbed with every second. “Um, door’s unlocked angel,”

Aziraphale nodded, and gripped the case tightly. He deeply inhaled, and Crowley caught him mumbling something before saying. “Would you like some wine Crowley. I have some cases of wine from the 1850′s if you’d like. I’d just thought I’d show my appreciation for the rescue and, well…” He choked on the last sentence. “But I understand if you don’t-”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Crowley cut off the angel’s rant. And, if Aziraphale was hopeful, it almost sounding like _“Please, I’d love to, don’t push me away again. Please,”_

Both were silent though as they entered the bookshop. And stayed silent until both were just drunk enough to be lose and less worrisome, but not enough to be careless.

“What have you been up to since..” Aziraphale trailed off, but Crowley understood.

“Sleeping, you?” 

Aziraphale stared back into his wine glass. “I don’t think that matters dear. I really should apologize for everything,”

“No need, you said your piece,” Crowley’s tone was clipped. 

“No.” Aziraphale said firmly as possible, when he felt like melting into a puddle of angel. “No. I didn’t mean what I said about fraternizing. I was s-scared and I _hurt_ you-” He sucked in a breath, steeling himself. “I’m sorry Crowley,”

The demon seemed taken aback. Not expecting anything that came out of the angels mouth. He sputtered for a clever remark that would hide his vulnerability. But all that came out was, “I’m sorry angel,” 

Without another word Aziraphale stood up and hugged the demon, which said demon leaned into. 

They stayed like that, for hours or minutes, neither knew. 

When they pulled back, both suddenly became aware of their elevated pulses, thrumming against their chest like their hearts wanted out. Aziraphale’s lips were slightly parted, his breath hot against Crowley’s skin.

Crowley then, with alcohol induced confidence on his side, made an incredibly reckless decision.

He kissed Aziraphale. Sloppy, open mouthed, pure intended.

Suddenly Crowley was back in his head and he pulled back, ready to rush to apologize. “Oh Sat-Go-Somebody angel I’m sorry-”

Aziraphale pulled him back by his lapels, kissing him just as sloppily. 

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” Aziraphale panted when they pulled apart. “I just realized I love you, I can’t wait another day,”

Crowley’s mouth hangs open in shock. His mind has short-circuited, and it’s desperately trying to reboot. 

“I love you angel,” Crowley doesn’t even realize what he’s said before Aziraphale’s mouth is on his again. 

They pass the night with sloppy and drunk kisses, drinking in each other like the finest wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can! They make my day!


End file.
